Ignorance is Bliss
by bellus-qui
Summary: The downs and ups of being Draco Malfoy's girl. d/g...it's sorta sad/angst/fluff/happy. ok, i'm bad at summaries, gimme a chance please? *Chapter 3 up - possible family gathering between the Weasleys and a Malfoy*
1. Default Chapter

A/n: hello! Yes, I am mad, dishing out new stories when I haven't even completed my others! I am sorry but my inspiration er....wanders :P well anyways, this fic is something which just came out of the blue and maybe some parts won't really make sense but hey! I think it makes for some fairly good romantic fluff or something like that ( don't forget to review! Thanks!  
  
**~**~**  
  
" Two households, alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star cross'd lovers take they're life" - Romeo & Juliet ( chorus )  
  
  
  
**~ Ignorance is Bliss~**  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley laid oddly still in her four poster bed. She could here her clock ticking away but it didn't annoy her, instead it calmed her unsteady heart enormously. Her roommates, like the enormous logs they were, were already fast asleep. Hell, most probably everyone in Gryffindor tower was already asleep; after all it was 3.30 in the morning.  
  
While most people were dreaming of dragons and broomsticks or even their prince charmings, Ginny had something more complicated on her mind. Not only was she not asleep but her body was rigid and her wide glass eyes reflected the bare ceiling. Her hands were placed on her duvet which covered just above her chest. She let out a soft sigh as she pondered the dilemma in her head. Draco Malfoy. Who would have thought he would cause her even more trouble that she had planned? Everything happened like a whirlwind and she was swept off her feet by her unlikely white-horsed prince.  
  
It all seemed like a fairytale, only she wasn't exactly princess material. Ginny never really thought much of herself; she never thought she was exceptionally beautiful or exceptionally outstanding. She would rather describe herself as very happily normal after the incident with Tom Riddle's diary and The Chamber of Secrets. Anyway, her so called 'normality' attracted more than less attention, particularly a very upper- classed Malfoy.  
  
However, being romantically involved with this particular student inflicted on Ginny many unforeseen 'concerns'. No, her concerns weren't of whether or not, Draco was cheating on her or if the rest of the Slytherin girls were fawning over him, those things were...superficial, Ginny didn't really care much about that because she trusted Draco with all her life. It was only recently that Ginny has faced her reality.  
  
She was in love with the most famous guy in the whole damn school.  
  
He wasn't just Draco Malfoy, he was THE Draco Malfoy; the cool silvery- blonde hair, the chiselled features, piercing grey eyes, a really hot body, with star Quidditch skills and well, the list could just go on. The more Ginny thought of it, the more it dawned upon her. She wasn't good enough for him. She felt like she didn't deserve him at all, not a single bit. To her, Draco was perfection; he was like a piece of fine art work, so fragile and beautiful that she was afraid to touch him. For fear of contaminating his perfection or even shattering his perfect image. Yes, everything about Draco was perfect.  
  
Ginny blamed herself for being so careless to fall into the arms of this Slytherin. She was in love with him, more than anything else she had ever known in her life. But it also disturbed her that someone like Draco would even look at her. She knew that Draco wasn't one to say 'I love yous' or do something romantic out of the blue. The common traits of a typical Virgo male. Ginny felt pressurized to perform, to live up to the 'standards' of being Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.  
  
As soon as news got out of them being together, the whole school was shaken. Whispers in the hallway and rude finger pointing at Ginny were now a staple scene to her. There were occasions where the Slytherin sluts taunted her. Obviously they were jealous of Ginny and Draco because they constantly insulted her about how unfit she was for Draco and how unworthy she was. Ginny kept silent throughout the ordeals, she didn't tell Draco either and things just went along as normal.  
  
Ginny wished that Draco could be there to hold her all the time, so she would feel safe, loved and secure but he was Draco Malfoy after all; he was a busy guy. So many problems they had to face, Ginny's brothers, Draco's father, minimal time they spend together sneaking out after school hours just to cuddle for a while. Every time Draco had to rush of somewhere, Ginny understood, she wanted to support him in everything he did because she knew that Draco would do the same for her.  
  
She had no doubt Draco loved her to but she would've felt a lot better if he actually said it. She tried not to think about this too much because she knew her thoughts would wander and just bring her all the way back to square one - she wasn't good enough for him. Who in the world would've thought a Weasley and a Malfoy could be in love? It was like Romeo and Juliet, Montague and Capulet. Perhaps this could be the same story as Romeo and Juliet but Ginny was sure that Juliet wasn't feeling how she was feeling right now.  
  
Ginny was still lying in the same position she had been in for a good 20 minutes and she made her first movement slowly, trying to avoid any cramps. She lifted her hand up to her face and looked at a ring on her finger. she gazed at it in a longing manner as her fingers danced across her eyes, displaying the simple ring in a mystical way. This ring always dazzled her and of course it reminded her of it's giver. It reminded her or Draco.  
  
  
  
**~ FLASHBACK ~**  
  
  
  
They were out after midnight again, it was one of those rare times where they could be alone and in love at the same time. It was a wonderful night, the wind was cool and the stars were bright. Moonlight reflected off the lake, illuminating the couple lying under a tree gazing at the clouds.  
  
They were debating what the odd shaped cloud looked more like. Both of them were lying on a grassy patch under a tree with Ginny's head resting on Draco's chest and Draco stroked her hair affectionately while Ginny laughed and giggled at Draco's last comment.  
  
" No way that looks like a Hungarian Horntail!" Draco protested.  
  
" Well, it's some kind of Dragon!" Ginny said in the midst of her giggles.  
  
" Of course it is! It's me catching the snitch and beating the crap out of Potter with a club." Draco replied smugly and Ginny whacked him playfully.  
  
" You know, you should try to say something nice once in a while..." Ginny said, standing up and stretching a little, giving Draco a nice view up her skirt...alas, Ginny smacked him on the head - hard.  
  
" HEY!"  
  
" What?! I was just er...stretching my neck!"  
  
" Right! Perv..." Ginny couldn't help but smile and Draco's cheekiness, it was cute.  
  
Draco sprung to his feet and held Ginny at the waist from behind, holding her close and fixing his chin in the crook of her neck, kissing the delicate skin softly, whispering sorrys in between. This drove Ginny crazy until she felt obligated to pull away. Draco always knew how to reach her soft spot.  
  
" Alright, alright, I forgive you, damn, I hate it when you do that"  
  
" I wouldn't be too sure about that" Draco said with a grin. They were now both facing each other and Draco had her hands in his, swinging slowly, looking into each other's eyes. It was a moment. And then suddenly, Draco did something that would change the fate of both their lives forever. He got down on one knee in front of Ginny and drew out a round glass box.  
  
" Virginia, I want you to have this" and he presented the box to her. Ginny was in utter shock but took the box and opened it gently. There it was, that odd ring. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever saw. It had a simple tarnished silver band with a small flower on it. In the center of the flower was a tiny gem, it's simplicity made the ring so beautiful to Ginny. She opened her mouth to say something, her eyes still wide in shock and astonishment but Draco quickly cut in.  
  
" Before you say anything, I want you to hear me out first" Ginny simply nodded.  
  
" This ring is from me to you, so that means you gotta keep it no matter what and you can never ever return it to me, alright?"  
  
" Draco, I- "  
  
" Wait, just say yes Ginny, please." And Ginny nodded again.  
  
" Alright. Virginia, I think you know I've never been that great when it comes to romantic stuff but this time I'm gonna give it a shot so just try to er...play along to, ok?"  
  
" Ginny, I don't know why we're here now or why we're together but maybe this was all destined. Remember the time I told you that I didn't believe in fate? Well, now I do, ever since you walked into my life and showed me how wonderful life is. This ring in your hands now may not seem like much but I hope you will keep it close to you, wherever you go. That ring there, represents me and the stone in the center is you. It's a topaz gem in case you're wondering, something I got from the muggles. Anyway, I know that maybe sometimes I haven't been there when you wanted me to or when you really needed me. It's hard to explain but I hope that whenever you look at this ring you'll feel me there with and that it'll make you smile."  
  
" Draco, I- " again Ginny tried to get Draco to stand up but he refused.  
  
" No, wait, I'm almost done. I'm crazy about you Virginia Weasley and I hope you are about me too. I know that you're the one. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with, to have a family with, to be the one I see lying in bed next to me when I wake up in the morning. I want to be able to hold you when the sky comes crashing down and when forever is not enough." Ginny began to cry tears of happiness, never in her life had she thought that someone could love her so much.  
  
" Don't cry, Gin, don't cry...please..." Ginny tried her best to hold back her tears and put on a smile.  
  
"You light up my life Ginny, before, it was all darkness and without hope but now you give me the hope to carry on. I want you to be mine forever Ginny. Because I don't know how I can live without you - ever."  
  
Ginny just broke down. She got on her knees as well and hugged Draco as though she would never let him go. She cried and cried but only tears or joy. She slipped the ring onto her ring finger. everything seemed so surreal at the time. Nothing else mattered. It was as it her life was already planned out for her. She was gonna marry Draco, have kids, settle down and be happy for the rest of her life.  
  
" Everything's gonna be alright, just wait and see. I'm gonna marry you after we get of school and this war would've ended. We'll be happy forever, just you and I. "  
  
  
  
**~END OF FLASHBACK~**  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled as she remembered the happiness she felt at that time. They were both so ignorant about everything else going on in the world. The war, their family feud, their differences, nothing mattered. After all, ignorance was bliss. A loud snore from her roommate snapped her back into reality as she sighed softly again. Ginny wondered if Draco was awake now as well, thinking about her as well. She missed him dearly, even if she was going to see him again in a few hours. Was this what love felt like? Ginny asked herself. Perhaps...I little voice replied at the back of her head. She was contented and slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming her prince charming.  
  
~**~**~  
  
A/n: how was that? Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me if I should just leave it or continue. It would be nice if I could get suggestions if you do want me to continue. O, and if this story does not make sense to you at all, I am very very sorry! Please don't flame! *weak smile* o well, if you haven't already checked out my other fic Popular, pls do, I think it's my best work yet! Okok, I'm taking up too much of your time! Please review! *I am unworthy! Hail to all reviewers!* :P 


	2. Chapter Two

A/n: here's the second chapter for all those who wanted me to continue! Hope you guys like it coz I feel it's kinda 'tweaky' :P o well, enjoy! O, and Draco's thoughts take place the same time as Ginny's.  
  
~**~**~  
  
" Being held a foe, he may not have access to breathe such vows as lovers us'd to swear; and she as much in love, her means less to meet her new- beloved any where " - Romeo & Juliet  
  
  
  
~**~**~  
  
  
  
**~Ignorance is Bliss~**  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
  
  
The dark and gloomy Slytherin common room wasn't Draco favourite place to be but this was the best he could do for now. Even though he was a prefect and had his own room, Crabbe and Goyle's snores were monstrous enough to pass through walls, stirring Draco from his dreamless sleep. He couldn't go outside because it was freezing cold - winter was approaching.  
  
As the skin on Draco's came in contact with the cold hard floor he knew immediately that perhaps he should have stayed in his room to endure the torturing snores. He wondered why everyone could sleep so damn soundly. Freaks. Draco quickly drew out his wand from his pocket and cast 'Incendio' at the fireplace. Feeling a lot better, he flopped himself down into a large old armchair. It was His chair. As he stared at the flames dancing about in the old fireplace he smiled ever so slightly. The flames were like fine curls against the face of the most beautiful angel he had ever seen - Virginia Weasley.  
  
Perhaps he wanted to be called insane, mad, plain downright stupid because these comments just made him happier. They were different from the usually, slimy git, bloody ferret and all the other rude names. However he knew that while he was happily enjoying the fresh breath of air he thought of his little angel. Usually when he looked into her eyes, he saw warmth, mirth, purity and...love. It was only until one fine day that he saw something else; sadness, hurt, confusion and listlessness.  
  
  
  
It was right in front of his face but he was too blinded to see it. At first he thought it was ridiculous but after much conflict between his heart and mind he realised that his Angel was afraid. She was afraid of being hurt, of being forgotten and only a fool could not tell that she was overshadowed. However when Draco asked her about it, she denied anything and everything. She never once asked anything from him nor did she whine or complain about piety things. But why wouldn't she tell him about it? It was this buzzing question that probably gave him an uneasy sleep. Was it because she didn't trust him enough?  
  
Draco shifted in the large armchair uncomfortably, trying to solve the puzzle in his mind. Draco ruled out all chances that Ginny didn't love him enough or she had another because he trusted her completely; the question was did she? Why couldn't she just tell him about her fears and expectations? Draco's head was about to burst with frustration. Maybe he was just being over paranoid and there was really nothing wrong at all.  
  
His mind was like a big map now, where he's at a crossroad and the different paths he can choose are all the bloody questions in his head. Great. Now he was confusing himself as well. This was sheer madness. Draco gave out a loud sigh wondering why it was his ill fate to find out about Ginny's insecurities in such an unfavourable way.  
  
  
  
  
  
**~Flashback~**  
  
  
  
" Well well well, lookie what we have here, Pansy " Blaise mocked in her whiney high-pitched voice.  
  
" The Gryffindor whore! What a surprise!" Pansy screeched with fake excitement.  
  
It was Ginny's unlucky day to encounter the school bitches in narrow corridor. Ginny didn't really feel like dealing with them after a long day of school so she tried to just ignore them. They're claims were always the same anyway.  
  
" What? Lost your voice? You think you're too good for us now, don't you?" Pansy taunted.  
  
" Yeah, just cause you're Draco's 'girlfriend' you think you're something? Please Weasley, you're nothing. Worthless, penniless, ugly and just a plain muggle lover too." Blaise said following suite. The two bitches now had moved closer towards Ginny, toying with her hair and tugging at her robes.  
  
" Look at this, Blaise!" said Pansy, pinching a portion of Ginny's robes.  
  
" It's probably never been washed in months!" and both girls laughed stupidly. Still, Ginny just stood quietly, silently praying that this ordeal could be over soon.  
  
" You'll never be good enough for Draco, Weasley. Look at him then look at yourself! He's rich, handsome, star Quidditch player and who knows what more but YOU.filth is the only word." Blaise said, jabbing a finger at Ginny's torso. Ginny tried to be strong not let them see her cry so she held her ground and remained silent.  
  
" Hmph, do you actually think he really loves you? O please, Weasley, you're probably the hundredth or so girl he has duped to sleep with him. It's always been the same process. He pretends to shower with you with so much love, care and concern and pretends like he has change for the better but all these are just ruthless lies!"  
  
" He's a Slytherin for god's sake. Not some goody-two-shoes Gryffindor crap. Besides, true love and romance are dead, all's left is sex and lust. Grow up, Weasley."  
  
" Yeah and in the meantime, I suggest you dump Draco before he dumps you. We wouldn't want to see her cry, now would we, Pansy?"  
  
" Of course not! Because we just want Draco for ourselves! Because we're worthy of him and Weasley, you are not. The whole school hates you for taking away our beloved Draco. Why couldn't you just stick to pining after Potter?"  
  
" Yeah, you two were so compatible! And after that absolutely rich episode with the Valentine's Day card I would've thought he'd be all eyes for you!"  
  
By now, Ginny's tears were too hard to barricade. They were already overflowing and streaming down her fair cheeks. She didn't want to listen to a single word they were saying but she found it so hard to block out their voices. She didn't want to believe all the terrible the things about Draco they had just told her. Draco loved her and now she wanted to believe it so badly. Now she wished he could be there to protect her, like he promised he would but no, he was off at Quidditch training. How unfair life was and how bad timing it had.  
  
Ginny ran past the two, still hysterical Slytherin girls who hurled more rude comments at her. As she ran she tried to wipe away her tears in case she ran into of her friends but it was hopeless, the tears just kept flowing down like a broken tap.  
  
Unknown to her, Draco had been there all along, watching and listening. Many times he felt like casting a killing spell on the two sluts but decided better to keep his peace in a dark corner. He had been on his way back to find Ginny because Quidditch training had been cancelled due to the terrible weather. Never had he expected to come across such a scene. Once the girls had gone, he flew after Ginny, hoping to catch her before she did anything stupid.  
  
He searched and searched but he still couldn't find her. He was beginning to feel a little worried until he heard a faint crying noise coming from a nearby girls toilet. He hesitated for a moment before deciding that Ginny was more important. Sucking in a deep breath of air, he pushed open the door gingerly with his eyes closed, expecting lots of squeals from girls but instead he heard nothing, an eerie silence in fact. It looked...deserted.  
  
" Hello...Ginny...?" His voice echoed throughout the room, making it even more eerie that Draco's hair was beginning to stand on it's ends.  
  
" Ginny...Are you in here? Please come-"  
  
" AHHH!!!!! A BOY in a GIRLS lavatory!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!" screamed a ghostly figure sitting on top of one of the cubicle doors. Moaning Myrtle.  
  
Draco gave out a sigh of relief. He had expected worse.  
  
" Oh. It's only YOU Myrtle." Draco said in a bored voice.  
  
" YES. It's JUST me. Ugly, four-eyed, Moaning Myrtle. Who'd you expect? VoldieMorty?" she yelled.  
  
" Cute. What are you doing here, Myrtle? Aren't you suppose to be wallowing in self pity in the other tower? I see you haven't aged one bit since our last encounter, just how do you do it!?" said Draco with fake enthusiasm.  
  
Myrtle glided down in front of Draco and screamed in his face like a Banshee, almost blowing him away. When she finished, she calmly went to sit on a toilet seat, leaving Draco fiddling with his ears.  
  
" Why'd you do that for?!" Draco yelled, he couldn't hear himself very well.  
  
" A girl has the right to change her mind, Malfoy. I see you haven't changed a bit at all, still the same old smart mouthed, hateful git that you are. How in the world did you get such a sweet girl as Ginny Weasley to be your girlfriend? Tsk tsk tsk..." she mumbled.  
  
Draco's ears perked up immediately. Did she just say Ginny Weasley?  
  
" Did you say Ginny? Ginny Weasley? What do you know about her? How DO you know her? And who told you about her and me? Have you been nosing-"  
  
"O shut up already, will you? Since when have you ever cared about anyone else but yourself anyway? Bugger off, let me have some peace."  
  
" This is important, Myrtle! Don't play games with me!"  
  
" O! so now I'm playing games? Well, look who's talking? Why in the world should I tell you a damn thing? But I can tell you that you're a terrible terrible 'boyfriend' if that's what you even dare to call yourself."  
  
" Really? And who are you to judge me Moaning Myrtle? At least I have a love life, no wait; at least I have a life! You're DEAD." Draco smirked, extremely pleased with himself.  
  
" FINE. I'm dead. You never learn Draco Malfoy, and now you'll never learn about what I know about you and Ginny. And believe me Draco Malfoy, I know tons, things she would most probably never even tell YOU. All those feelings and emotions locked in ME. But it looks like you're never gonna get them because like you said, Malfoy, I'm DEAD!" Myrtle screamed and in a whirlwind drove Draco out the entrance, locking the door as well. Draco landed in a heap on the ground and he cursed himself as well as Myrtle.  
  
  
  
  
  
**~End of Flashback~**  
  
  
  
  
  
What exactly did Myrtle know? Was it really vital? Part of him wanted to think that Myrtle was just lying and trying to get attention but then again why would she make such claims about Ginny to him for no particular reason? It wasn't like she had much to gain from it.  
  
Draco scratched his head irritably as his eyes wondered towards the nearby window. He didn't even realise it but it was going to be dawn soon. The shades of the sky were already becoming a slightly greyish colour. Damn, Draco wondered how much sleep he had gotten anyway, not much, he was sure. He sighed as he thought about what his mother's constant reminders: " Sleep early, Draco!" "Have enough sleep, Draco! We don't want puffy eyes, now do we?" he sighed as he thought of his beautiful mother, how he missed her. But he knew his father wouldn't want him coming back during the Christmas holidays. Perhaps this year wouldn't be so bad, after all, there was Ginny. The downside was that her dreadful brother would also stay behind to watch his dear sister and that would mean the rest of the Dream Team as well.  
  
" Hmm...Ginny...Weasley...Potter...Granger...and a Malfoy..." Draco snickered madly to himself as he thought of something fairly nasty. Glee was all over his face as he snuck back to bed to try to get a few hours of rest. It was a Saturday anyway. Oh joyful Saturdays.  
  
  
  
~**~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Ah...what exactly does Draco have in mind? I would think it's pretty obvious. Well, I really have bad plot ideas so please review and give me some suggestions! Yes, this is YOUR *holding a microphone and pointing to all the reviewers in a very game show host way* story! So tell me what you'd like to see happening in the next few chapters! Ok, enough of me, tell me what you think and I'll love you forever!!!!  
  
THANK YOU:  
  
AirliaStar - thank u sooooo much! 1) for being my first reviewer and 2) giving me a great suggestion!  
  
Sabacat - ;)  
  
Duckchick - ;)  
  
NA - I'm writing more!  
  
Katy - well, it wasn't really an engagement but more like a pre-engagement thingy. O never mind :P thx for the review anyway!  
  
Darcel - I'll try!  
  
Raven Black - AH!!! I love your fic soooo much!!! Everyone should check out The Seven Deadly Sins!!!!! YAY! Thank you!!!!!!  
  
Kitten - ;)  
  
Delta2002 The Vampiress - Thanks!  
  
Janet - here it is!  
  
Sony Lewison - Really? Aw...Thanks...  
  
Supergirl - Thanks! I had to go with the majority, since so many people wanted me to continue ;)  
  
Cherrystargoddess - Thanks and cool nick!  
  
GoldenRed Phoenix - sorry, but I was in a happy mood so I wrote a sorta happy ending! Hehe, well, hope you're ok with it!  
  
Azalai - I surrender! Here's your second chapter!  
  
Nessa - here it is!  
  
Aly - ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

**~Ignorance Is Bliss~**  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Ginny used a fork to dart around at the limp and cold pancake on her plate. Where in the world was Draco, she asked herself. Usually he would be up extremely early just to greet her at the Gryffindor portrait hole. Everyday, without fail too. However, due to the late night Draco had yesterday, he decided to sleep in a little, but of course Ginny didn't know that.  
  
" Are you going to eat that?" Hermione's voice interrupted her thoughts of Draco.  
  
" Soon." She replied simply.  
  
" Ah ha...he wasn't there this morning, was he?" Hermione probed.  
  
" No." Ginny replied in another dull tone, still darting around at the flimsy pancake.  
  
Obviously, Hermione had been sent by Ron to check up on her. Although Ron ultimately would never approve of their relationship, he didn't like to see his little sister unhappy as well. Ginny Weasley was the pet in the family. Everyone fought over who could take care of her better and who loved her more. Ginny and Ron hadn't spoken for sometime, ever since she made him, Fred and George swear not to owl their mother about it. After many attempts of blackmail and utter pleading, she somehow did convince them to keep quiet.  
  
" Look, Hermione, tell Ron that I'm fine and I don't need him hovering around me all the time, I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Ginny said finally looking up.  
  
Hermione looked towards the other end of the table, only to catch Ron's hopeful eye. She could only give him a look which said " I don't know what to do either!" Ron's head drooped and he just waved a helpless hand, signalling to Hermione to forget it.  
  
" Ginny, you have to talk to your brother. You just have to! If not for you two's sake, then for mine! It's just driving me nuts, this damned silent war between the both of you and all the ' O Herm, PLEASE tell Ron blablabla ' or ' Herm, go and find out about Ginny and Malfoy! Go! And by the way, can you tell her blablabla' I can't take this SHIT anymore! Talk to him for Pete's sake! Give me some peace!!!" Hermione shouted. Bad move. Everyone eating dropped their forks and spoons to watch the erupting bookworm. Ron was looking fairly guilty too.  
  
" And that goes for you too Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted when she caught Ron glancing at her. With a final gush of irritation she stormed out of the Great Hall, pushing pass a very dazed looking Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny just crossed her arms with a very black expression on her face.  
  
As Draco made his way to sit down next to her, he felt the pairs of eyes on him. Usually it wasn't this bad, people would stare or give him a shove when he sat down at Gryffindor table but by now he usually just got the usually whispering and glances. He could smell the tension in the air and with the school bookworm storming out of the Great Hall, something was definitely wrong. Thread carefully on dangerous waters, he thought.  
  
" Ok...Are you going to tell me what happen? Or is it just me?" Draco said softly. Immediately her face relaxed and turned into a tired sigh.  
  
" Draco, do you think that all this was just a dream? That if you pinch me now, everything will disappear and just go back to when we were still mortal enemies?" Ginny said with her sad eyes looking back at his. It was this look that broke his heart, the look that meant she was going to cry.  
  
" Virginia, if this was a dream, I don't think I ever want to wake up. Not now, not ever. Because it would mean that I had to lose you and everything wonderful in my life now. But you know what? This isn't a dream because everything I've been feeling is real. You are real, your touch is real, your kisses are real, your love...that's real too."  
  
All Ginny could do was smile a sad smile, Draco melted her heart once again.  
  
" Alright, are you going to tell me what's bothering you? I'm assuming it has something to do with Granger and your brother?"  
  
" Well, I - "  
  
" How about we get out of here first? All the tension and peering eyes are giving me the jitters. C'mon, and stop torturing the poor pancake already, we'll talk by the lake."  
  
" But it's freezing out there, Draco!" Ginny protested.  
  
" You can use me as a fur coat any day" Draco said, taking Ginny's hands in his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~**~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm sorry! What more do you want from me?" Ron pleaded.  
  
" What more do I want from you? This has never been about me! These outbursts I'm having now, it's not about me!"  
  
Ron had chased Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room where once their other housemates saw the current situation, evacuated immediately. They knew better then to cross the hot-tempered couple in a heated argument.  
  
" Well, then what was all that about?!" Ron shouted, event though he knew perfectly what it was about.  
  
" Don't get innocent with me, Ronald Weasley! You know EXACTLY what I'm mad about! Why are you Weasleys all so stubborn?!" Hermione retorted, throwing her hands up in frustration.  
  
" Look Herm, it's not MY fault Ginny's not talking to us anymore. It's that bloody Malfoy! He's leading her astray, probably putting ideas in her head, getting her to turn against us! I told her Herm, I told her that he wasn't good for her, but NO, she wouldn't listen!"  
  
" That's nice Ron, just tell her what to do, tell her what's wrong and what's right! Why don't you chain her to a chair and check on her every hour to make sure she's not getting shifty with Malfoy. Why don't you just do that and then maybe she'll forget him and obey your orders!"  
  
" She is still a baby Herm, she doesn't know what's right or wrong. If I really wanted to chain her to a bed, I would've owled mum a long time ago but I respected Ginny's wishes and shut my mouth. Isn't that understanding enough?"  
  
" Don't give me that crap, just don't! How dare you even say you respect her wishes? The only reason you kept quiet is because she would tell your parents that you spent all your pocket money gambling on Quidditch! Do not insult my intelligence, Ronald Weasley, I am better than that."  
  
Ron was speechless for a while before he managed to say something. The silence was eerie, something major had just happened.  
  
" Are you telling me that you're on Malfoy's side?"  
  
" I am not on anyone's side, Ron! Why can't you see that? Why do you have to think that everyone is against you, when all we're trying to do is help. I can't see you do this to your own sister, Ron. Can't you see the pain that she goes through every single time you tell her that you detest she and Malfoy being together or when you tell her that you hate her because she is associated with Malfoy? Do you not see how much she suffers?"  
  
" I have NEVER said that I hate her and I will never say that either."  
  
" You may not have said it, Ron, but that is what she hears. And now you're not talking to her too? She is falling apart, Ron! Malfoy is the only one she can count on now! She used to have you, Fred and George to turn to but now you three have shunned her like a stranger."  
  
" We have not! She's the one who refuses to speak to us," Ron claimed.  
  
" You know that is not true, Ron. I know you see it too, the hurt in her eyes when her brothers turn their backs on her. Why are you so stubborn, Ron? Why are you so bent on winning? Learn to lose, Ron, learn to lose."  
  
" You don't understand Hermione!"  
  
" Well then enlighten me to what I don't understand, I'm all ears" Hermione crossed her arms, which usually meant she was really pissed.  
  
" She is my younger sister, Hermione! My ONLY sister. I was the one closest to her while growing up! I was the one she went to when she was afraid of thunder and lightning, I was the one who stood up for her when Fred and George teased her. And now someone has taken my place, do you know how that feels? And to think that person is someone I've grown to hate ever since I entered Hogwarts. I can't just say ' oh, here you go Malfoy, just take care of my sister and don't get her pregnant.' I cannot trust him to be there for Ginny when she needs him. I cannot trust him to love my sister enough or even to take care of her. How can you expect me to lose my sister to the one I hate so much?"  
  
" I know how much you love Ginny, Ron. I know that it'll be hard letting her go into the arms of someone else. But have you ever spared a thought for Ginny? You can't expect her to give up her happiness for yours. Talk to her, Ron. Just talk to her, tell her what you feel from the heart, Ron, not your fist. I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
  
Hermione turned to go up to her dorm, leaving Ron in a mess. While going up the stairs, Hermione turned and said something to cut deeper into Ron's heart.  
  
" You've changed, Ron. I think the person I fell in love with years ago is gone now, and I don't think he's ever coming back."  
  
  
  
  
  
~**~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny had just explained to Draco what that little incident was all about. They were both seated on a frosty snow covered bench which seemed to be freezing Draco's behind.  
  
" So that's why Granger was screaming her head off," Ginny shot Draco a glare.  
  
"What? That WAS what she was doing and your brother went after her too,"  
  
" Don't be mean Draco, Hermione was NOT 'screaming her head off' as you put it. She was just a little er...agitated." Ginny shivered form the cold slightly and Draco pulled her closer to him.  
  
" Furious is more like it, her hair was getting frizzier than it already is!" Draco said with a smirk, which earned him a frown from Ginny.  
  
" Ah...so now we're back to frowning again, aren't we?" said Draco. He was shifting around a little, trying to feel if his ass was still there.  
  
Ginny just pouted and her attention wondered to Draco's fidgety body.  
  
" Draco dear, would be as so kind to tell me why you are moving around so much?"  
  
" Well Virginia dear, since you asked, I am actually trying to feel my arse. It seems to have been frosted by this darned bench." Draco said, finally settling down. " If you don't mind, could you be so kind as to give it a little pinch or squeeze? Whatever you please my dear. Just so long as my ass returns to it's normal state."  
  
Ginny burst out in giggles, here she was sitting next to the boy she loved and he's asking her to pinch his butt. Draco on the other hand, seemed pretty serious.  
  
" You are joking right, Draco?" Ginny asked with her eyes wide. Draco merely raised his eyebrows.  
  
" O dear..." Ginny managed. " Would you look away, Draco? It's a little embarrassing,"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and daringly pinched the left butt cheek - hard. Draco gave out a loud "OWWWWW!" and Ginny giggled even more, it was quite exhilarating actually.  
  
" God, that hurt like hell!! Sheesh, remind me never ever to let you lay a finger on my ass EVER again! What an unworthy exchange, a bruised ass just to make you happy again." Ginny never realised Draco whined so much.  
  
" Served you right, Draco Malfoy, fancy playing such a cheap trick on me!" Ginny said playfully as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
" Malfoy charm, m'dear, Malfoy Charm," Draco kissed the top of Ginny's head gently, allowing hi to inhale the sweet smell of her hair.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco and kissed him gently on the lips; she was going to miss him during Christmas so she had better treasure all their moments together.  
  
" Draco?" Ginny said softly.  
  
" Mm...?"  
  
" Promise me you'll owl me everyday during the holidays."  
  
"Ginny, actually I was thinking of something better. We won't have to be apart, we won't even need to owl." Draco said, stroking Ginny's hair.  
  
" I'm not sure I'm following you, Draco." Said Ginny with a puzzled look in her eyes.  
  
" I mean, I want to meet your family. And if your parents permit, allow me to stay over at your place for the holidays." This got Ginny up immediately, she stared at him to see if he was joking. But he wasn't, his steel eyes were unfazed and sincere.  
  
" Draco, you don't have to this - "  
  
" I want to do it, Ginny. It's on my own free will. Sooner or later, they'll have to know about me anyway." Draco said calmly as he pushed a stray hair behind Ginny's ear.  
  
" But, but, there are complications Draco. Ron is definitely one of them and it won't only MY family you'll be facing, it'll be Harry and Hermione too. You'll be eaten alive!" Ginny made an expression with her hands that made Draco laugh.  
  
" You sound as if you don't want me to meet them,"  
  
" It's not that, Draco, but I worry for you AND my brothers if you guys get into a fight or argument of any sort. I hate to say this, but I'm sure you know how some of my brothers feel about you, and how my parents feel about your family name. It'll just be...difficult."  
  
" I'll be the perfect gentleman, Ginny, I'll be tame if you want me to! I promise! I swear that I won't get into any fight's or arguments with anyone and I'll be civil to all your brothers. If I ever break this promise, I'll face castration - " before he could finish his vow, Ginny pressed her fingers to his lips.  
  
" Shush! Slytherins don't keep promises and I do NOT want you ending up with no testicles!" Draco just grinned and kissed her fingers.  
  
" I win. As usual." Draco said smugly.  
  
" Don't be too sure yet, Ron is currently the biggest problem I have now. It's impossible to convince him that a Malfoy is going to be staying at the Burrow." Ginny slouched into her seat and gave out a sigh.  
  
" Well. That's not MY problem, now is it?"  
  
Ginny just scowled at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~**~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW  
  
/  
  
\  
  
/  
  
\  
  
\/ 


End file.
